The present invention concerns a hermetic device for the distribution of a fluid, especially a liquid substance and/or a paste, such as eye drops or other fluids for pharmaceutical or personal hygiene use (toothpaste, liquid soap, etc.), an alimentary fluid (milk, fruit juice, etc.) or a fluid for industrial use (lubricant, catalyst, polymerizable resin, etc.).
Fluids of the type mentioned above generally have a limited useful life after their package has been opened. In order to resolve this problem, a known solution is to package them for a single use in the form of a single-dose package. However, this solution increases the packaging cost in relation to the volume of fluid that it contains.
Another solution is to mix chemical preservatives with the fluid in order to protect it from the various pollutants (air, light, dust, bacteria, etc.) that could come into contact with the fluid. However, these preservatives can be dangerous and/or be disapproved of by certain users such that it is often desirable to not use them.
The goal of the present invention is to improve this situation.
The invention pertains to a fluid-dispensing device comprising a reservoir that can be operated by pressure, and a dose-metering head communicating with the reservoir so as to obtain an at least partial flow of the fluid to at least one outlet opening.